La Nueva Guardiana -Jack Frost-
by PaolaFanfic01
Summary: una joven descubrirá un poder oculto , para ello recurrida a los guardianes. y en su trayecto se enamorara del joven Jack Frost. pero van a haber demasiados obstaculos para ellos dos!


La chica dormia comodamente en su habitacion . de pronto comenzo a ver la luz del dia entrar por una ventana pegandole en sus ojos. a lo que ella reacciono fue poniendose la almohada en la cabeza. de pronto alguien toco a su puerta.

-Señorita! ya se tiene que despertar!-le gritaron-

-¿Despertarme para que?-dijo con sueño y apretandose mas la almohada para evitar oir el ruido.

-Para la fiesta de su familia.

-¿Que fiesta? ¿de que familia?-dijo ya quitandose la almohada pero aun medio dormida.

-La de su familia! hoy es la celebracion!-le grito tras la puerta.

-Es mañana..-dijo y se dio la vuelta-

-No querra que traiga a su hermana ¿ o si?-dijo amenazane.

-¿Que hermana?-dijo con sueño.

el señor que la queria despertar fue en busca de la hermana , la cual llego de inmediato y toco bruscamente a la puerta.

-Hermana levanatate ya!-gritaba su hermana mayor.

-No..-dijo como niña de 5 años.

-ANNA LEVANTATE!-Le grito su hermana.

-Callate Elsa! que la coronacion es mañana!-exclamo Anna enfadada dandose la vuelta en la cama.

-Claro que no hermanita! es hoy!-exclamo Elsa y se fue. Anna tardo unos minutos en reaccionar , cuando lo hiso rapidamente busco un vestido y fue rumbo a la coronacion. en efecto esta se llevo a acabo. Anna acompaña a su hermana en todo momento , pasaron unas dos horas anna comenzaba a aburrirse y Elsa noto aquello. ella recargo su mano en el hombro de Anna.

-Si quieres puedes salir a entretenerte.-dijo Elsa con una gran amabilidad.

-Pero hermana tu coronacion. ¿ y quien recibira a los invitados , familiares y...-Anna fue interrumpida por Elsa.

-Ve anda..-Elsa le sonrio y Anna rendida accedio.

.Ok..ya vengo avisame si nesecitas algo-dijo Anna , tomo su cuaderno y salio a dibujar el paisaje , pues era de noche. ella salio del castillo y pudo notar grandes montañas de nieve , escarcha , el rio hecho hielo y copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor , anna se sento en una banca y comenzo a dibujar el paisaje.

de pronto una brisa se llevo su cuaderno. ella lo siguio y su libreta cayo en el lago conngelado. ella lo tomo , se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde estaba , pero esta resvalo con el hielo y cayo al suelo bruscamente .

-Auch!-ella se sobo la cabeza y levanto su libreta , fue alzando la vista y poco a poco fue viendo a un chico parado frente a ella.

-Lo siento , fue mi culpa que te sucediera esto..-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Descuida esta...¿Por que seria tu culpa?-dijo extrañada y frunciendo el seño.

-Fue mi culpa que perdieras tu libreta-bajo la vista.

-Por que? ni que tu provocaras aquella brisa-dijo riendose y sacudiendose la nieve que traia en su vestido gracias a la caida.

-Pues , de hecho yo provoque la brisa-dijo algo apenado.

-Jajaja buen chiste-Anna se burlo una vez mas.

-Espera , ¿como me puedes ver y no me recuerdas?-dijo extrañado-

-Pues ¿porque no podria verte? eres una persona.-dijo siendo razonable.

-Si , pero ¿no me reconoces?-dijo acercandose a ella-

-No , ¿ te he visto antes?-dijo pensativa

-Si. bueno has visto rasgos de mi.

-¿Rasgos?-repitio Anna sin entender.

-Una vez en diciembre , cuando eras pequeña y notaste un lindo mosaico en tu ventana hecho de hielo.-dijo el acercandose mas a ella pero Anna se retiro .

-Aun no te reconozco...-dijo Anna , en ese momento el chico realizo un moviemiento con sus manos y a la vez creo un copo de nieve entre sus manos , Anna quedo petrificada por el acto.

-Eres..eres-Anna tartamudiaba no podia continuar.

-Jack Frost-termino el.

-No puede ser si eres real!-dijo alegremente y corrio y le dio un abrazo de felicidad. el le correspondio , al insatnte Anna se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se separo apenada.

-Me tengo que ir , solo sali a distraerme y a quitarme el aburrimiento sabes?-dijo asintio y Anna se regreso al castillo , la coronacion termino todos se fueron a dormir. Anna llego a su habitacion y se recosto muy comodamente. era invierno asi que se tapo hasta la cabeza de cobijas. de proto ella sintio una brisa de frio y se dirijio a la ventana.

-No debi cerrarla.-Anna camino hasta la ventana y la cerro bruscamente.

-Si lo hiciste-dijo Jack quien estaba recargado en su baston en la pared de Anna. ella pego un brinco hasta su cama y se coloco la mano en el pecho por el susto.

-Que rayos estas haciendo en mi casa! y en la noche!?-le reclamaba Anna bastante enojada.

-vine a saludarte. ¿esta mal?-dijo Jack divertido.

-Claro que esta mal! son las-Anna fue al reloj de su buro a ver la hora.

-12 AM! ¿estas loco!-Anna le regañaba.

-No , solo vine a divertime...-dijo sin importancia

-Ah , osea que me despertaste en plena mañana solo para quitarte lo aburrido-dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

-Si..-dijo el con arrogancia. Anna regreso a su cama y se cobijo nuevamente.y se coloco un antifaz para evitar la luz , jack se sento junto a ella en la cama.

-Escucha , eres la unica mujer que me puede ver.-Dijo jack poniendo tono serio.

-Eso no l te o creo-dijo Anna cobijada.

-Bueno , de mi edad y creo que seria agradable pasar el rato con alguien de mi edad ¿no?

-Bueno tienes razon-dijo Anna descobijandose y quitandose el antifaz.

-Ok , puedes quedarte.-dijo ella rendida

-En serio! gracias!-dijo jack alegremente.

-Si , pero mantente lejos de mi y mi cama.-dijo ella amenazante.

-Ok , descuida no me acercare ni a ti, ni a tu cama.-dijo el negando con las manos y haciendose para atras.

-Gracias-Anna se quedo mirando fijamente aun lado de jack y noto su escritorio convertido en hielo solido.

-Congrelaste mi tocador!?-le pregunto molesta.

-¿Que? te dije que venia a divertirme-dijo el encogiendose en sus hombros.

-AH! Duermete ya!-le grito Anna y le arrojo una almohada a jack en la cara y ella se cobijo.

Al dia siguiente , eran las 10 de la mañana. Anna desperto y vio a jack dibujando en su ventana con hielo hermosos dibujos.

-ejem!-dijo Anna ahora levantada de la cama y cruzada de brazos. Jack la miro.

-Lo siento , pero fue divertido.-dijo el.-

-¿Divertido? no te basto con congelar mi escritorio ya?

-No , ademas estaba aburrido y tu estabas dormida asi que me puse a dibujar.-explico el.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?-pregunto Anna.

-Una hora mas que tu.-dijo el volteando hacia la ventana para continuar su dibujo.

Anna se le quedo mirando con los brazos cruzados y sonriendole de lado. de pronto algo interrumpio su tranquilidad . si , elsa toco a la puerta de Anna.

-Anna ya estas despierta?-le grito Elsa.

-Oh No mi hermana!-Anna no sabia que hacer asi que le susurro a jack.

-Ocultate..-dijo ella.

-¿Donde?

-Emm en mi armario! corre ve!-Anna lo empujo hasta aventarlo al armario de ella y Anna se recargo en la puerta del armario para evitar que se abriera. en ese momento Elsa abrio la puerta.

-Hola..¿Todo bien?-dijo Elsa con cara de extrañada.

-Si ¿por que no habria de estarlo?-pregunto ella.

-Por que estas sudando.-dijo Elsa señalandola.

-Oh! esque pase una muy mala noche ayer.-dijo Anna y en ese momento sintio un golpe proviniente del armario.

-Auch!-dijo ella sonriendo disimuladamente y despues le pego al armario con su codo. y este se quejo.

-Auch!-se escucho. Elsa se acerco.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto ella.

-Nada..-dijo nerviosa Anna.

-Ok , hermana te espero hoy para el bufet por mi celebracion.-Elsa se retiro sospechando algo , Anna corrio a cerrar la puerta y jack salio.

-¿Por que me golpeaste!?-le regaño Anna.

-Dijiste que pasaste una mala noche-dijo el cruzado de brazos

-Si pero no tenias que pegarme!

-Si , pero aparte tu tambien me pegaste!-dijo el

-Si , porque tu empezaste!-Dijo Anna , jack no dijo nada pues tenia algo de razon.

-Bien ya debes irte , yo bajare al bufet de mi hermana nos vemos pronto.-dijo Anna señalando hacia la ventana.

-¿Te volvere a ver?-pregunto el.

-No lo se , a lo mejor. fue agradable conocerte.-dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-Y a ti , nos vemos-Jack salio volando por la ventana y Anna bajo a desayunar donde ya la esperaban.

-al fin llegaste-dijo Elsa cruzada de brazos y con tono serio.

-Si , en verdad lo siento esque tube un problema.

-Ok , todos a desayunar!-grito Elsa y todos comenzaron a comer. cuando al fin terminaron Anna fue con Elsa.

-Elsa ¿puedo ver tus guantes?-pregunto Anna curiosa.

-Emm si?-dijo ella nerviosa y le mostro los guantes.

-No espera , quitatelos-dijo Anna intentando quitarselos de las mano , pero Elsa la esquivo.

-NO DEJAME!-Le grito furiosa.

-¿Por que? ¿que tiene? -dijo Anna extrañada.

-¿Podemos hablar las dos a solas?-dijo Elsa mirando a los empleados rodearlas.

-NO! , Lo que quieras decirme me lo dices ahora!-le grito Anna enojada.

-Lo siento anna , pero no te lo puedo decir-Elsa solto unas lagrimas y salio corriendo del castillo , ella se dirijio al lago y a la hora de pisarlo este se hiso hielo. Elsa no paro hasta llegar a una montaña bastante lejana y cubierta de nieve , ella estaba excausta pero de pronto ella vio un rostro familiar.

-Que bueno que llegaste! tenemos que hablar-este cambio su tono a serio y Elsa abrio los ojos de par en par. pasaron varias semanas , Elsa habia desaparecido. Anna estaba en el mercado comprando unas frutas para el regreso de su hermana. en eso vio a un niño sentado en una banqueta con el rostro bajo y ella se acerco a el.

-Hola pequeño. ¿estas bien?-pregunto Anna agachandose hasta su altura.

-No ,mi perrito desaparecio hace unos dias y no lo puedo encontrar.-dijo el sin mirar a Anna l., ella le levanto el rostro.

-Tranquilo , de seguro lo encontraras pronto! , ademas si no , dicen que no hay mal que por bien no vez lo encuentres mañana y tranqullo yo te ayudare de seguro lo encontramos , tu manten la esperanza-Anna le sonrio y se levanto para irse. el niño fue y corrio a abrazarla y Anna hiso lo mismo con el. Anna siguio su camino , de pronto escucho unas pisadas. ella miro hacia atras y no vio nada , siguio avanzando pero esta vez un poco mas rapido y si se volvieron a esuchar las misma pisadas. ella miro hacia atras y no vio nada , avanzo mas rapido y las pisadas siguieron. ella volvio a mirar atras y no vio nada. ella siguio su camino pero antes de que siguiera avanzando ella recibio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Anna cayera desmayada al suelo.


End file.
